Sadako Gozen
is the leader of Sophie's fan club. She devotes her time to protect Sophie. Appearance Sadako has long, layered beige hair with bangs, and sharp iron-blue eyes. She wears a pink headband with an "S" on it over her bangs. She is typically seen in the Sophie's Fan Club jacket with her school uniform. Relationships Sophie Hojo *Sadako protects and worships Sophie. She always wants what's best for Sophie, and goes to great lengths to make it happen. One instance is whenever Sophie goes into "Fancy Mode" as it could cause a scandal. Sophie's Fan Club *Alongside her fellow members of Sophie's Fan Club, Sadako admires and protects Sophie. She is currently the leader of the group, and has authority over all the other fangirls. Chanko * Chanko is a member of Sophie's Fan Club, and at Sadako's demand, fights off any "intruders". Etymology Sadako (節子) - Means "Proper Child" and/or "Child of Integrity". Her name could relate to the fact she is responsible, protective, and the leader of Sophie's Fan Club (who are also Sophie's "guards"). Gozen (御前) - Means "young lady" or "young lord". Trivia *She goes to Paprika Private Academy. *It is quite possible she may be an active Idol or simply goes to PriPara in order to keep her duties as the leader of Sophie's Fan Club. * She and Chanko are the only members of the club to have their own unique coords. * She shares her name with the famous ghost from the horror film series, The Ring. In Episode 17, she cosplays as her namesake for Halloween. * She is voiced by Aina Kusuda who is well-known for the voice of Nozomi Tojo from Love Live!, another idol series. * In Episode 23, she was concerned about Sophie losing her PriTicket bag and Sophie dropping down. * When she goes to Pripara, her outfit (underneath the jacket) looks as if it's the same as Bell from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live after a Bell Rose performance. * Her hairstyle is similar to Bell Renjouji's from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Gallery Sophie and her fans club at opening.jpg 6.jpg All member of Sophie's fans c.jpg 10.jpg 2.jpg 9.jpg 1.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 1.06.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 1.17.09 PM.png Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 36.jpg Ep 8 Ep 8 -36.jpg Ep 8 -35.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 7.01.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 7.11.27 PM.png 332.PNG Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-02-18-177.jpg Prad5-10131.jpg Screenshot (54).png 11tense.png 11leave.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.41.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.43.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.51.57 PM.png Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-09-157.jpg PicsArt_1414481484235.jpg PicsArt_1414481518676.jpg PicsArt_1414481552739.jpg PriPara episode 21-47.png PriPara episode 21-46.png PriPara episode 21-44.png PriPara episode 21-40.png PriPara episode 21-37.png PriPara episode 21-34.png PriPara episode 21-24.png PriPara episode 21-23.png PriPara episode 21-21.png PriPara episode 21-16.png PriPara episode 21-13.png PriPara episode 21-8.png PriPara episode 21-7.png PriPara episode 21-6.png PriPara episode 21-3.png PriPara episode 21-2.png PriPara episode 21.png 63804b72.jpg 6dc23a87.jpg 9627bcf0.jpg 8d64b429.jpg EP_125_(Chanko_Sadako_and_Fan_Club_Member_Super_Cyalume_Coord).png C4nWoDXVcAAnyPC.jpg C5LZQr1UoAEPZx4.jpg C5USDNGUEAA-umh.jpg C5TchVcUoAA0RjJ.jpg 17a2c766.jpg Aa3e1a89.jpg B5fcbcb4.jpg 38f372ff.jpg Pripara87-33.jpg Pink actress02.jpg Pripara87-02.jpg 20141002131351461.jpg 2014100213132322a.jpg 20141002131322a5e.jpg Bcff19bb.jpg 6ec36f43.jpg 8fde270a.jpg 0f328837.jpg C6 USFIVoAA1rlE.jpg C6 RJjDVAAALSCe.jpg C6 hiDFV4AA4H0s.jpg Pripara29-26.jpg Pripara29-24.jpg Pripara29-49.jpg 9b630939.jpg B6cae536.jpg 1489737941 1 13 9b89fef62ae7786c1d62a4e2c1735fd7.jpg 30e0fc6a.jpg Pripara79-82.jpg Pripara79-80.jpg 1515489469305.jpg Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Sophie's Fan Club Member Category:Supporting Character Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Idol Category:Anime